Why Do You Hate Me
by airstreamlover
Summary: Scorpius confronts Rose after a Quidditch match and tries to understand why she hates him. She gets a little annoyed and tells him more than she wanted to. Rose/Scorpius Fluff


A big thanks to Juustsmile, who not only edited this during school when I wrote a VERY rough draft on the train in the morning, but who also edited it after it was legible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

**Why Do You Hate Me?**

"Ugh" Rose Weasley groaned as she pulled a piece of quidditch gear out from under her. _Scorpius_ She thought. She threw it to the other side of the head dormitory, not caring where it landed. Rose closed her eyes and tried to forget the game that had ended less than an hour ago. After finding that almost impossible, she sat up and put her head in her hands. _How on earth did they win?_ The last moments of the game flashed in her mind. Scorpius Malfoy diving to catch the snitch, only inches ahead of Albus Potter. She cursed herself for noticing the muscles on his arms, the way his eyes were so intent on catching the snitch, you could actually see the flecks of blue in them from the end of the pitch. Rose sighed. She was in love with Scorpius Malfoy and it almost hurt to think about him this much. She could feel her heart tighten at just the thought of his smile.

"Sore loser much?" The quidditch champion himself asked as he came out of the bathroom. Rose looked at him with a scowl, masking her thoughts the same way she had done for seven long years, although sometimes, she slipped up, and smiled, or laughed at something he said. Rose hoped he didn't notice those moments.

"You wish, Malfoy." Rose stood up and passed him as she headed to the bathroom that the two heads shared.

"Oh no Rosie dear, I got my wish today when I saw your face after I got the snitch before your cousin. Which makes two years in a row that the Slytherin team has taken the cup, due to their talented captain, I'm sure." He said with a smirk, leaning up against the wall.

"Bugger off Malfoy."

"Don't hate me for leading my team to victory, love." He winked as she turned and stormed into the bathroom. She looked at him as she turned to close the door.

"I hate you for a thousand reasons," she lied "Not just because you had some luck in the championship game." The door slammed closed and Scorpius wrinkled his brow, pondering those last words. He moved over to the couch that Rose had previously been occupying. Picking up his Transfigurtion book, he sat and opened it to the current chapter. After a few minutes of reading the same sentence over and over again, he slammed the book down and mentally scolded himself for thinking he could forget Rose Weasley so easily. Scorpius was in love with Rose Weasley. And he needed to get over her. Their seventh year was almost over, if he couldn't get over her soon…he knew he might never forget her. _How can she hate me so much?_ Scorpius couldn't understand why she couldn't get along with him. Sometimes when they were alone, he even thought she liked him, but then he would say something, or get too close and she would tense up and go back to her stone cold self. _She can't have a thousand reasons._ Scorpius had a hard time believing that. _Maybe, if I can get her to list a few, then I can use those to forget her. To go back to ignoring her, and pretending she didn't occupy my every thought._

As Scorpius sat and thought of Rose, Rose wrapped herself in a towel and brushed out her red hair. Frustrated at herself for letting Scorpius get to her so much that she forgot to get clothes for after her shower. Hoping he had retired to his room, she opened the door and tiptoed out, her wet hair dripping on the carpet as she went.

"Why do you hate me?" Scorpius asked suddenly as he saw her step out of the bathroom. Realizing that she was in a towel, he blushed slightly, but stayed standing and looked at her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Not now Malfoy." Rose replied as she walked towards the stairs leading to her room, almost getting to the stairs before he started talking again, "No. Why do you hate me? You said you had a thousand reasons, list a few." He walked around to the other side of the couch so that he was less than two feet from her.

"Malfoy-" Rose began, before Scorpius interrupted,

"Is it because I'm rich? Because you have money too. Not that I care."

"No-" Rose tried to speak, but was cut off again.

"Is it because I'm in Slytherin? Is it because I'm pureblood? Is it because I used to tease you? Is it because-" Rose finally snapped and cut Scorpius off in the middle of his rant.

"No you idiot! I hate you because you're… you!" she finished feebly, still holding on to the towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Yeah, because that is a perfectly logical reason." Scorpius said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rose turned and almost made it up the stairs before Scorpius raised his voice, "If you can't even come up with one good reason, I'll be forced to believe that you don't hate me at all. In fact, I think that sounds about right, you like me, don't you? You just don't want to admit that after all these years, you finally realized that I'm not so bad."

"Ugh," Rose groaned, looking at Scorpius, her eyes ablaze with all the emotions she had held in for so long, and her voice shaking "I hate the way you wake up and your hair is perfect before you even do anything to it." She took a step towards him, her voice rising, "I hate when I look in your eyes and I can't remember what I was going to say." Rose took another step and Scorpius moved backwards to avoid her yelling in his face, as he predicted that was what would happen.

"I hate when you smile and it makes me go weak in the knees." She kept talking and moving closer, forcing him to back around the couch and towards the wall. "I hate how you're different, you aren't what I expected. You never once followed in your father's footsteps. The footsteps I was prepared to hate you for." Rose was breathing heavily but had stopped yelling at Scorpius for a moment, she looked at the ground. Scorpius was now backed into the corner and was staring at Rose, waiting for her to finish.

"I hate how you feel about me." She said, after a pause, finally looking back up at him. Her voice at barely a whisper and her eyes no longer full of the fire that had been there a moment ago. She began to turn around when Scorpius realized what she had just said.

"How I feel about you? How do I feel about you?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Rose replied with her back towards him, and Scorpius had to lower his head to hear her reply.

"You hate me."

Scorpius looked at Rose with wide eyes, "You haven't even given me one good reason why you hate me!" He almost shouted, making Rose jump and turn around. "You're telling me, that I hate you, and you don't even know how you feel! Rose Weasley you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever met in my life! You-" Scorpius stopped short when he saw the furious expression on Rose's face.

"How dare you call me a hypocrite! I know exactly how I feel about you Scorpius, I hate you, and you hate me, and that's all there is to it." Rose was shouting now.

"How can I know that, when you can't even give me a good reason why you hate me?"

"SCORPIUS MALFOY I HATE THAT I LOVE YOU" Rose practically screamed at him. Shocking him into silence as she turned to run back to her room once again.

Scorpius stood in shock at what he had just heard, as Rose began to run away, he quickly regained the ability to think and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him and kissing her with more passion than he had ever kissed anyone with. Rose pulled back at first, then melted into the kiss, pressing herself against him, running her hands through his hair. Eventually they pulled apart to breathe and Scorpius leaned back to look in her eyes, "Don't hate me for loving you back."

* * *

Review? Fo' Shizzle. You should.


End file.
